


Breakfast in Bed

by LolMouse



Series: Side Stories [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: Jinx needs to make amends with her girlfriend.





	Breakfast in Bed

Robin entered the Titan Tower common room in the early hours of the morning, making his way to his personal coffee maker. He looked through the documents of the night: several police reports, arrest records and patrol changes for the Jump City police. He thought there might be a pattern to them the officials had missed, something pointing to a deeper connection indicating a new underground power in town.

He flicked on the coffee machine, not looking up, and was startled by a voice coming from the couch when the percolator started boiling the water.

"Isn't it a bit early for this, Robin?"

He looked over and saw Jinx, wearing a surprisingly modest pink nightie, looking at him grumpily over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm in the doghouse," said Jinx, stretching her back.

"...What?"

"Raven kicked me out. You probably heard the fight yesterday, I don't know how you'd miss it."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You... do know you have your own room, right?"

"It's the principle of the thing. She kicked me out because I did something wrong and that means I get the couch. What would be the point if I just went to my own bed?"

Robin just shook his head. Keeping up with Jinx's logic was never his strong suit, especially when it started to make a creeping kind of sense to him. "So what did you do, then?"

"Remember when we had to retake the Tower from Brother Blood?"

"Hard to forget." Half the team had been injured, the tower had needed extensive refitting and Jinx had joined the team, something he all too often counted as part of the list of disasters from that day.

"I... may have sort of gotten antsy when I saw Starfire and Cyborg get hurt. And I may have just learned how to lend other people my built-up luck back then. And I may have given Raven my luck and ended up with bad luck myself thanks to that karmic scale thing I have going and almost gotten myself killed. And I may have accidentally told her about that stuff when I didn't mean to and she might have gotten even angrier with me for hiding it from her for eight months."

Robin looked at her, unsurprised. Jinx frowned.

"Oh come on. You didn't already figure all of that out. You're bluffing."

"I suspected," he said, grinning. "So what's her problem with all that?"

"Well, Raven wasn't happy that I'd put myself in so much danger. The way I see it, she'd get mad at anyone who threatens my life, even if it's me."

Robin shrugged. "That makes sense with how she was feeling all night."

Jinx looked at him curiously. "I thought the bond you two have didn't usually work when she sleeps. Doesn't her evening meditation prevent most emotional sleep outbursts and nightmares and stuff just to be safe?"

"She didn't sleep."

Jinx flinched. "Aw, man. I really am in trouble."

"Probably." Robin sipped his coffee.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll have to do something extra special. Any ideas?"

"Breakfast in bed worked with Starfire."

She looked at him curiously. "Worked? As in, past tense? You guys have barely been going out for two months. When did you find the time to mess up that badly?" That time in Tokyo - which, much to Jinx's regret, she'd missed out on - had been a gamechanger for them, and not a moment too soon.

"Us going out now just means there's a lot of baggage from years of dumb decisions I've made to make up for," Robin said wryly.

Jinx grinned. "Okay, I can see that. What did you two fight about?"

"Me putting myself in pointless danger to keep her safe."

"That's... a bit on the nose."

"Team leader problems," he said, shrugging. Jinx shrugged back, knowing what those were like. "Of course, the real problem is, I'd probably do it all over again for her."

"Same," said Jinx without hesitation. They weren't all that alike, but sometimes she and Robin agreed where it really mattered.

They sat in silence, Robin looking through his papers and Jinx staring at nothing in particular, deep in thought.

"So," she finally said, grinning to herself. "Breakfast in bed. I can do that. I’ll give her the best breakfast she ever had. What else?"

"Something for the pain."

Jinx looked at him, shocked.

"I'd know even without the bond," he said, sipping his coffee again.

She blanched. "Ew. That's weird, Robin. I did not need to know that."

  
  
  
  
  


Jinx couldn't quite hold the tray steady, making the kettle and tea cups (she'd brought two; she was optimistic) rattle and shake as she walked. Two slices of orange, a piece of toast with sweet chili jam and a napkin shaped like a misshapen heart cut out of a regular napkin by someone with more enthusiasm than skill completed the ensemble. In one hand dangled a thermal insulation bag, something she hoped would be useful a little later.

The little butterfly in her abdomen fluttered strangely. It was the only name she had for the sensation, which was similar to but not quite like the anxious stomach-churning affection most people thought of it as. It tended to make itself known whenever she or Raven were in danger, and had started appearing a few weeks after she'd joined the Titans. And in particular, it would flutter when the two of them didn't see eye to eye. The next few minutes would be crucial.

Jinx kneeled down, put the tray on the floor, and knocked twice on Raven's door. She didn't announce herself. Raven would know it was her.

There was silence for a few long seconds. Then the door's lock clicked. Jinx smiled, opened the door, and picked up the tray, swinging it open with her back and closing it with her foot behind her.

The curtains were drawn, but the window was open, letting in a little chill air. Jinx saw Raven's silhouette lying on the bed, turned away from her and dressed in a dark blue nightie that matched hers. Jinx carefully made her way over and placed the tray on the nightstand. She then turned and waited.

Raven took a while to roll over, but when she finally did the irritation in her sleep-deprived eyes was obvious. She was about to say something, but Jinx reached out her hand and put one finger on her lips, then took her hands as if to invite her to sit up.

Raven sat up, and Jinx retrieved the tray, popped out the legs folded under it and placed it over Raven's lap. She silently poured Raven a cup of tea, the smell filling the air between them, then took one slice of orange and began to peel it as Raven took her first sip, watching her fingers work.

Jinx bit the orange slice. Raven looked at her curiously, then blushed as Jinx took the bite out of her mouth and gently prodded Raven's lips with it. Raven hesitantly accepted it and chewed, and Jinx smiled.

"...Why do you always have to be so extra," Raven said, sounding less annoyed than she looked.

Jinx said nothing and fed her another piece. The orange disappeared slowly, Raven's blush rising harder with each bite. Then Jinx took the slice of toast and raised it to Raven's mouth as well, inviting her to eat. Raven bit into it awkwardly and raised her eyebrows as Jinx took the heart-shaped napkin and cleaned the specks she'd left on Raven's mouth. The corners of her girlfriend's mouth rose just a tiny bit at how silly the situation was.

Then Jinx took the napkin to her own mouth and licked the specks, extending her tongue for her girlfriend's benefit. Raven forgot how to chew as she watched, wide-eyed. Jinx looked at her with lidded eyes, and Raven suddenly remembered how to swallow. Jinx fed her a sip of tea, then raised the toast to Raven's mouth again.

This time, Raven made more of a mess, a big dollop of sweet chili jam still on her cheek. Jinx wiped it dutifully, then licked it, savoring the taste with an appreciative moan. She thought she heard the sound of glass shattering somewhere in the building and grinned. Her and Raven could get romantic without Raven's out-of-control power destroying sensitive equipment with the right preparation, but that was exactly why Jinx loved catching her girlfriend off guard.

Jinx scooted herself closer and fed Raven again. With each bite, she cleaned the napkin with her tongue, then scooted closer. As Raven finished the toast, Jinx finally leaned in and licked Raven's lips and cheeks clean. Raven let her, then moved in to complete the connection for a full kiss. Their tongues, still tasting of breakfast, touched sweetly. The butterfly in Jinx's stomach fluttered wildly, almost causing her to gasp, then vanished, signalling the end to danger. Jinx smiled into the kiss. Whatever else happened now, she knew she had done well.

Raven pulled back first, looking Jinx in the eyes for a lingering moment, before calmly sipping her tea.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said, and winced.

Jinx knew that was her cue for the next item. She unbagged it. It was a warm heating pad. Raven raised an eyebrow, then moved herself slightly, allowing Jinx to place the pad in her lap before sighing in relief.

"...and thank you for that," Raven said, her wince not disguised anymore as she cradled the pad close.

"The cramps hit you worse than anyone I've known," Jinx said, speaking for the first time. Their periods had synched over time, but Raven got it bad enough for both of them even with her iron control. Jinx felt a bit guilty with how easy her own were in comparison. "So am I forgiven?"

Raven looked at her, leaving Jinx hanging. She lifted the kettle and poured some tea into her cup, then poured into the second cup. She offered it to Jinx.

"...I've forgiven you enough. For now."

"Aw, come on. Not totally?" Jinx grinned cheekily at her and took the cup.

"...I still know you'd do something that stupid again."

"Guilty," Jinx said in a singsong tone, sipping her tea.

"As long as you know you are guilty."

"You're the one who taught me that accepting my punishment and making amends is a good thing, sweetheart." Oh, boy, had she learned to accept Raven's punishment.

Raven smiled and drank more tea, knowing exactly what Jinx was referring to.

"Also," Jinx said, "I have another home remedy for your cramps. A Jinx special. Works for me every time."

"Really."

Jinx raised her fingers, clearly displaying that her nails were freshly cut and filed, then slowly brought them to her lips and gave them a tiny lick, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"...Finish your tea, you pink pervert."

"Well, if you don't want it, That's fine. I'll just take care of my own cramps first either way." Jinx slowly slid her freshly-licked fingers down her body, stopping right above her abdomen.

One of Raven’s pillows became enveloped in black energy and rose from the bed, hovering behind her. Raven raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll be good,” Jinx said, holding back her laughter.

Jinx saw Raven flare her powers again and the lock on the door clicked shut. Jinx blushed and shivered a little, wondering how such a tiny sound could do that to her.

“Finish your tea first, and then... we’ll see.” Raven’s eyes held a lot of promise.

  
  
  
  
  


Robin was checking over his latest findings in his analysis room when the desk lamp's bulb flickered. He smiled slightly and sipped his second cup of coffee. Team leader problems averted.


End file.
